


... into a time she shouldn't be

by Tonizone



Series: Back again [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone





	... into a time she shouldn't be

Damon was going for a walk in the woods - alone. That was what he was thinking. The moment he heard a sound he moved around and a young woman was standing in front of him. Reflexively his hand gripped her neck. He felt she froze for a moment and the next she was in control of herself again, in spite of the hand at her neck.

“Damon, let me go. You don’t want to hurt me.” The girl could hardly speak.

“How do you know me? Who are you?” Damon’s grip didn’t lose its strength.

“No one you are allowed to remember.“

“I will ask again. Who are you? If you don’t answer, I swear I will kill you.”

“Let loose, D. S.”

Damon didn’t know why, but he let go of her neck. The way she said his initials reminded him of something.

The girl was able to breathe again, though air wasn’t essential for her existence. It was just this kind of journey that weakened her. The last time she lost her power for months and it seem to happen again.

“Who are you? Where do you come from? You appeared out of nowhere.”

“Believe me, I have no idea. To your first question a question in return. Who turned you and when did it happen?”

“How do you know? You know me and I have no idea who you are.” Damon didn’t know what to think about the woman who knew about his identity. She also seems to know him as his time as human.

“Don’t ask. I need to go back. They need me.” She looked around, turned her back away from Damon to search for something. A way to go back home.

Damon grabbed her wrist. “You are not going anywhere. You will answer me or…”

“Or what? You want to kill me. Do it. But you know what? You can’t.”

Damon lost his patience. Whatever made him loosen his grip at her neck, it won’t stop him again to kill her. No one was allowed to talk to him like that. His faces changed, his eyes turned red and his fangs were shown. He was ready to attack her, but a fire started.

The girl knelt on the ground surrounded by fire. She was crying.

*Why did you send me back? If I’m here to save him… Why didn’t you send me before the time he was changed? I could have saved him from this life. He deserved better. Why am I here? You took me away from my world and my charges are now in danger. What do you want from me?*

The girl tried to call for help. She wanted the source for her journey to send her back to the place where she belonged.

She is not speaking, but I know what she is thinking. Was she talking about me?  
Damon didn’t know what to do. He wanted to kill her, but after he knew her thoughts, his murderous intent was blown away, like the fire. The woman fainted and the fire disappeared. Damon approached her to carry her home.

 

Elena waked up by the noise. She went down the stairs and found the door on the floor.  
What the hell? “Damon! Are you insane?” She headed to his room, because someone needed to fix up the things he had damaged.

Damon put the girl into his bed.

That wasn’t the thing Elena expected. “Who is she? You didn’t do anything to her, did you?”

“Don’t give me this crap. I’m not the source for everything. I saved her.”

Elena was relieved to hear it, but she was surprised at the same time. “What did you save her from? Do you know her? You wouldn’t save a complete stranger.”

“I don’t know. I just felt I needed to.” He looked down at the woman he wanted to kill, but he rescued instead.

He remembered himself saying: “Years of no sleep. That’s not healthy. You should rest. Sleep tight, Beauty.”

Where did this memory come from?

“Are you alright? Damon?” Elena got worried. “I’m talking to you. It seems like you were somewhere else.”

Damon looked at the woman he loves most in this world, but his feelings felt unreal. “Go to bed, Elena. I will take care of this. Don’t worry. I won’t do her any harm. I promise.”

Elena smiled and before she left the room she kissed his cheek. “Good night, Damon.” She was worried about her boyfriends’ brother. She didn’t want to leave him, but Damon wanted to be alone with Miss Anonymous. She didn’t want to admit that she felt jealous. She closed the door and went back to Stefan’s room.

Damon sat at the bedside, watching the stranger’s face.

She is not a stranger. She knows, who I am. She must know me from the past, before 1864. Who are you? Why would you think, I deserve a better life? Am I important to you? How come I don’t remember you?

A past memory haunted him again.

“I will go with you. If you really have to leave, take me with you.” Damon meant what he said. He knew he didn’t want to spend his life without her.

“I can’t. We are from two different worlds. You can’t exist in mine and I can’t stay in yours. You deserve a future. A good one.”

“There is no future for me without you.”

“You can’t leave your family. I won’t let that happen. You will forget about me. Like your family and the citizen of this town you will forget about my visit. I never existed. I love you. D S. Good Bye.”

Damon’s eyes widened.

She compelled me. That’s the reason I don’t have memories about her.

He stood up, looked down at her and whispered her name  
.  
“Lesnam! Why did you take away our moments? Why did you erase my love for you? Why did you leave my side?”

All the memories came back. The moment they first met, their first kiss and…

She opened her eyes. “Damon. Where am I?”

“You’re at my home.”

She looked around. “What did happen?”

“You returned.”

She was powerless, but she couldn’t overhear the pain in his voice. “What are you talking about?”

“You compelled me and I want to know why.”

Lesnam froze again. “That’s not possible. You shouldn’t remember.”

“Sorry, Josephine. I do remember. All this time you were honest to me, or I thought you have been. You erased my memories, you left me. I don’t understand.”

Lesnam beg Damon to sit on the bed. “I can’t explain. I don’t know why I was sent here in the first place. I don’t know the reason I came back, either.”

He took back the place where he sat before. “What did you mean by returning to your world?”

“I’m from another dimension.”

“And there are vampires, too. Right?”

She nodded.

“You said your charges are in danger. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh, no. You didn’t. I could listen to your thoughts. You remember – you – surrounded by fire – crying.”

“Oh, you know… I’m kind of a guardian for vampire. Sounds creepy, I know.”

“Yeah, I mean, how? You were not able to fight one in the woods. How are you able to guide them?”

“Let us talk about that in a week.”

“So… Do you think you are able to kick my ass than?”

“I could never hurt you.” She felt weak. She remembered the first time she met Damon and the love she felt for him.

“You already did. You erased my memories. You let me forget the time we spent together. We loved each other.”

“How do you know it was for real? You remembered I compelled you. I could have done that the whole time.”

“You didn’t. I am a vampire. I know the difference and you only used it at me once. Don’t you dare lie to me again”

“It won’t change anything. You are a vampire now. Your eyes are telling me, you have killed to feed on them and I still don’t belong here. So what if I do love you? So what if I have never stopped thinking about you.” Lesnam couldn’t look at Damon who was sitting beside her.

“You were the first girl I ever loved and you took away this memory. I fell for a girl who was a vampire. She turned me and Stefan. I don’t blame you. I am what I am now, but I guess it would make a difference if you didn’t let me forget everything.”

“You are not blaming me, huh.”

“I’m sorry. So… You will stay for a week or more?”

“I guess so…”

He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips. “I don’t want you to sleep. We have a century to catch up.”

“You were never this bold before.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Kind of like it.” She licked his lips, he kissed hers and his lips moved to her neck.

Damon kissed her neck, he wanted to bite her.

“Damon, wait. You can’t bite me. My blood is like poison. It’s stronger than verbena. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“A real pity, so we will have fun without biting. Don’t think I would let you go. I will definitely take your breath away.”


End file.
